1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolding and more particularly to a chain-supported scaffolding for use inside of a building or vessel or in working under a bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scaffolding is often required in the interior of a building or vessel. It is desirable that the scaffolding utilized be flexible, and easily assembled and moved in the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,943 teaches scaffolding arrangement for finishing the inside of an LNG vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,529 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,738 teach collapsable chain-supported scaffolding for use on a building or vessel.